Win It In A Minute
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana are on their first date and have been invited to a special edition of Minute to Win it. How will they place? Will they decided to have a second date or see that they're not right for each other?


**Hello everyone here is another game show piece though this one stands on it's own. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Win It In A Minute**

"Hello everyone I'm Guy Fieri and this is Minute to Win it." Guy says smiling. "Today we have a very special addition of our show today. We have five couples who are on their first date competing for a chance at one million dollars. Every challenge we'll be eliminating one member from the losing couple. Each challenge one member from each team will compete with no one competing in more than five challenges unless their partner has been eliminated. Now let's meet our competitors."

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm a singer on Broadway. Today is my first date with this lovely man Finn Hudson who's a fireman and saved me last year." Rachel says smiling as she hooks her arm through Finn a very tall man.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson and this is my first date with the lovely and one and only Rachel Berry. I'm super excited. Oh I'm a fireman." Finn says looking down at Rachel lovingly.

"Hello I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm here on a date with Sam Evens who has been asking me out for several months. When I heard about this I though heck why not at least we'd be able to be on a show. I'm a publicist." Quinn says.

"Sam Evens and I finally got this woman to go on a date with me." Sam says all smiles. "I work construction and am currently building my own house."

"I'm Mercedes Jones and this is my date Artie. You don't need to know any more about me." Mercedes says.

"Artie Abrams and I'm following my date's lead." Artie says.

"Hello I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm an elementary school teacher. I'm on a date with a very nice man Mike who works with me." Tina says.

"Mike Chang and I have no relation to my date." Mike softly says.

"Hello I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I think this show is amazing. I'm currently on a break from work, but when I do work I'm a backup dancer traveling around the world. I've danced with tons of stars so please don't be jealous." Brittany says all smiles. "This is my blind date Santana which I was shocked to find out actually wasn't blind, but you know what I'm really happy she isn't cause that would make me feel sad."

Santana rolls her eyes, but can't help but chuckle at how cute her blind date is. She really has to thank her friend Puck for setting them up. He really knows her type of tall, leggy blonde goddess. She's sure she'll be great in the sack.

"Santana Lopez, I'm a lawyer." Santana says hoping that maybe during this show she'll get to talk some to her date as they literally know nothing about each other.

"Okay now that you've all meet the contestants let me tell you about what your first challenge." Guy says. "This first challenge is called Hanky Panky. Each couple will choose one member to compete. The goal is to release all the tissues from the bag of tissues here using only one hand. As always you'll only have one minute to complete this. The couple with the fast time will get to choose the order for next challenge."

By random draw Mike and Tina get to go first and Mike chooses to do this. Mike flexes his hand as he gets ready to pull these tissues out. The timer starts and Mike pulls the tissues like a mad man. He finishes fifty-eight seconds.

"Way to go Mike." Tina says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The second couple to go is Finn and Rachel which Rachel decides she should do it. Rachel despite being really annoying is actually rather good at pulling the tissues out. She does it in fifty-two seconds.

"That was really good Rachel." Finn says impressed.

"Thanks Finn, I hope do can keep up." Rachel says thus far not impressed with Finn.

Quinn and Sam goes after them and Sam doesn't finish pulling the tissues out.

"Really?" Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Sam says pouting.

The next couple to go is Brittany and Santana. At first Santana thinks that Brittany's going to put up a fight on who's going to pull the tissues, but is pleasantly surprised when she let's Santana do it. Using her very fast and quick hands from all the lady sex she's had she pulls the tissues out in under fifty seconds forty-eight to be specific.

"Wow, you're really good with your hands." Brittany says taking Santana's left hand in hers.

"Just wait till later and I'll find out exactly how good I am with them." Santana says wrapping her arms around her.

"I can't wait," Brittany says all smiles.

The last couple to go is Mercedes and Artie. Artie does this challenge since it doesn't involve having to use his legs since he's in a wheelchair. He manages to pull out the tissues in fifty-nine seconds.

"Well at least we're still in." Mercedes says.

"Yeah," Artie says.

"Well Brittany and Santana you have placed first in this challenge and thus get to pick the order for the next challenge. And Quinn and Sam one of you will be eliminated." Guy says.

"I'll go," Sam volunteers.

"Really?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, I messed up so you can stay." Sam says smiling at Quinn.

"Thanks,"

"Okay bye Sam," Guy says as Sam walks backstage. "Now let's move on to challenge two. This challenge is called Bobble Head. You're supposed to move your head in anyway so you can reach 125 "steps"." he explains. "Brittany and Santana please let us know the order you would like."

Brittany and Santana stand off to the side to figure out the order they want.

"I think we should go last." Santana says.

"Okay can we put the robot man first he scares me." Brittany says. "After that I don't care where everyone else goes."

"That annoying short girl and tall guy will go second, that Quinn girl third and the Asian couple fourth." Santana says nodding her head.

"Thanks," Brittany says leaning into Santana. "I hate deciding things."

"Well I'm willing to make decisions if you we'll deal with the people I hate dealing with idiots." Santana says.

"Deal," Brittany says smiling.

"First up is Mercedes and Artie," Guy says.

Artie yet again decides to do the challenge he bobs his head as well as he can getting one hundred "steps.

"That was good Artie." Mercedes says.

"Thanks do you think it will be good enough." Artie asks.

"Yep,"

Rachel and Finn go next and Finn decides to go despite Rachel's insistence that she should go. He gets a disappointing one hundred and twenty "steps" which causing Rachel to slightly lose it.

"Really I knew I should have done this." Rachel fumes.

"I'm sorry," Finn meekly says.

"You'd better be sorry." Rachel growls turning her back on him.

"Well a little fire between couples this will be interesting." Guy says.

The next person to go is Quinn who's kind of happy not to have a partner anymore. She gets one hundred and thirty-seven "steps". After her Tina and Mike are up which Tina does. She ends up getting one hundred and twenty.

"Sorry baby," Tina says.

"It's okay at least we're not in the bottom." Mike says just happy to be here with Tina.

The last couple to go is Brittany and Santana. Brittany happily does this one as she has fun bobbing her head around at a fast pace. She ends up with a new record of one hundred and sixty-two.

"Damn that was really good." Santana says all smiles.

"Thanks," Brittany says blushing toeing the ground.

Santana stares at Brittany's lips she really wants to kiss her just not on national TV. She hates PDA though this woman is causing her to rethink that.

"Mercedes, Artie I'm sorry to say, but you two have the lowest score so one of you must go home." Guy says.

"I'll go," Artie says giving Mercedes a smile.

"Thanks Artie I'll see you around." Mercedes says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now with Artie gone let's move on to our third challenge called Sticky Situation." Guy says. "Brittany and Santana you won again and thus get to pick the order again."

"We're leaving it the same as it is." Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany.

"In this challenge you must bounce a ping pong ball onto a slice of peanut butter cover bread from fifteen feet away. You have a minute to do this." Guy tells them.

Mercedes goes first cursing under her breath as she doesn't like going first. She has a hard time at first getting the ping pong ball even close to the bread, but thirty seconds in she's got it pretty close. It ends up taking her forty-five seconds. Rachel decides that after Finn's horrible performance in the last challenge that she will do this one. Even though she's not very good at this kind of thing she manages to get it in forty-seven seconds.

"That was good Rachel." Finn says trying to be nice.

"Are you kidding me that was horrible. I couldn't even beat Mercedes's time." Rachel complains taking a step away from Finn.

"She's really mean." Brittany whispers to Santana. "I don't like her."

"Neither do I Britt," Santana says smiling when Brittany lays her head on her shoulder.

Quinn goes next and has simply the best score possible getting it on the first throw in five seconds. Everyone cheers in the audience since yeah it was that cool to witness.

"Now that was either some skill or luck." Guy says as Quinn smirks at the other contestants.

Mike and Tina are up next which Tina decides to go and puts up a decent time of thirty seconds.

"Wow you're rather good at that." Mike says impressed.

"I might have had some practice in college." Tina says smiling.

Santana decides to go for her and Brittany. She really wants to show off of this really hot blonde. Honestly she's positive that she wants to have a relationship with her and hopes that by winning she'll get another date. She gets it in twenty seconds which is impressive, but not nearly as impressive as Quinn's.

"San that was really good." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Britt," Santana says blushing.

"Well Rachel and Finn I'm sorry, but one of you must go." Guy says.

"I'll go," Finn says hoping that maybe if he does this that Rachel will want to go on another date with him.

"Thanks Finn," Rachel says happy to still be here.

"Okay now that that's done your next challenge is called Rapid Fire and we have a new winner in Quinn who gets to pick the order." Guy says.

It doesn't take long for Quinn to pick the order.

"In this challenge your goal is to knock down with rubber bands a pyramid of cans from ten feet away. As always you have one minute to complete it. First up is Brittany and Santana." Guy tells them.

"Do you want to go?" Santana asks Brittany surprising herself that she's being so thoughtful.

"No can you, this looks very hard." Brittany says.

"Okay," Santana says smiling softly at her.

Santana misses the first couple shots before she starts to get the hang of it. It takes her forty seconds to knock down all the cans.

"Thanks for doing this Sanny." Brittany says giving her a hug.

Santana just hugs her back wondering where Sanny came from, but surprisingly she doesn't care.

After them Mercedes goes knocking it down in forty-five seconds. Following her is Rachel who doesn't manage to knock it down in a minute. Mike and Tina are next and Mike decides to do this one. Either because he's a guy or just because he's natural good at this kind of thing he knocks over the cans in thirty seconds flat.

"Wow Mike that was really good." Tina says smiling.

"Well I am a science teacher." Mike says very proud of himself.

The last one to go is Quinn who barely manages to knock the pyramid down in the minute getting a time of fifty-nine seconds.

"Well Rachel I'm sorry to say, but you have been eliminated knocking us down to only four groups of couples left even if some of you only have one member." Guy says. "And Mike and Tina as the winner of the last challenge you get to pick the order of the next one."

"Who should we put first?" Mike asks Tina.

"That Latina she seems mean." Tina says.

"Okay now that we have the order your next challenged is called Johnny Applestack. You have one minute to stack four apples and them hold for five seconds without falling over." Guy says.

"I'm good at stacking things." Brittany says.

"Okay Britt you do this then." Santana says giving her a soft smile.

"You know this is by far the best date I've ever been on." Brittany says all smiles.

Brittany cracks her knuckles as she gets in position. While she waits for the commercial break to end she evaluates every apple she can see in the bowl trying to decide which ones will be the best to stack. Once the horn goes off she stacks the four apples quickly and removes her hands from them.

"Wow with a record time of twelve seconds Brittany you are the apple stacking queen." Guy says very impressed.

"That was amazing Britt." Santana says giving her a huge hug.

"It was nothing just some Mathletics." Brittany says shrugging.

"Whatever it was Britt it was very impressive." Santana softly says brushing some hair out of Brittany's face.

"Thanks San that means a lot coming from you." Brittany says blushing.

Quinn manages to stack her apples in fifty seconds. Mercedes after her gets the apples stacked in fifty-two seconds. Leaving Mike and Tina as the last to go. Tina decides to do this one and takes a breath before the horn sounds. She manages to complete stacking the apples in forty-nine seconds.

"Yes!" Mike shouts fist pumping.

"Damn," Mercedes says.

"Well Mercedes I'm sorry to say, but you have been eliminated." Guy says giving her a sad smile. "Now Brittany and Santana with your impressive time you get to choose the order this upcoming round."

Santana looks over to Brittany who just nods wanting Santana to make whatever decision she thinks is right. She's really enjoyed with date with the Latina and hopes that they get to go on a second one soon.

"This next challenge you must balance three soda cans on their diagonal edge. This is impossible to do while the can is full so you may drink as much or as little of the soda as you want. You have one minute to do this." Guy tells them. "Quinn you're up first."

Quinn groans as she takes her spot on the stage. As soon as the horn goes off she opens all the cans and drinks about half the coke from each. She then tries to balance the first one without success. Drinking a bit more she finally manages to balance the first one, but already thirty seconds are gone. By the time second one is balanced fifty seconds is gone. She doesn't end up balancing the third.

Mike and Tina decide that since Mike is a science teacher he'd have a better chance. He manages to balance the first one in twenty seconds followed by the second can in thirty seconds. He balances the third can by fifty seconds.

"Yes we're moving on." Tina shouts jumping into his arms.

Last to go is Brittany as she really wanted to do this one and Santana isn't going to deny her date anything so she lets her do it. It takes Brittany thirty seconds to balance all three cans shocking everyone.

"Britt that was I don't know what that was." Santana says staring at her date in awe.

"What I'm a genius so this kind of stuff is easy." Brittany says happy that Santana seems to like her.

"With that I'm sorry to say, but Quinn you have been eliminated." Guy says. "Now since I'm assuming Mike and Tina are going first I'm going to explain the next challenge." he says looking over at Brittany and Santana for confirmation which he receives. "Okay this next challenge is called Worm Diving. This challenge you must just a gummi worm as bait to fish for a pretzel from this fishbowl. Once you have a pretzel you must eat it without using your hands. You have one minute to complete this."

Mike decides to go for him and Tina since he has some fishing experience unlike Tina. He has a hard time for the first thirty minutes getting the gummi worm to hook a pretzel. When he finally gets one on it falls off the minute he lifts it out of the bowl.

"Damn it," Mike grumbles.

He manages to get almost to his mouth with ten seconds left, but it falls right before it reaches his mouth. The time expires before he can hook another pretzel.

"Sorry Tina." Mike says.

"Don't be it seemed really hard." Tina says giving him a hug.

"Just do your best Sanny," Brittany says giving a hug.

"I'm going to get it." Santana promises Brittany.

Santana's unsuccessful for the first twenty seconds until she manages to hook a pretzel. Slowly it takes her fifteen seconds for her to get the pretzel close to her face. Holding the fishing pool steady she lungs for the pretzel and manages to get it in her mouth.

"Way to go Sanny!" Brittany says leaping into her arms which shocks Santana though not enough that she doesn't catch her.

"That was all for you babe, I'll never a break a promise to you." Santana whispers in her ear.

"Well Mike and Tina I'm sorry, but one of has to be eliminated." Guy says.

"I'll go, it's a man's duty to be the first one eliminated in situations like this." Mike says taking a bow as he leaves.

"Well Tina I take it you might be going on another date." Guy says.

"Oh yes I most certainly will be." Tina says all smiles.

"Sanny I want to do this next one." Brittany whispers.

"Okay our next challenge is called Ping Tac Toe. This one is a head to head challenge where one of you will be playing with the white ping pong balls and the other the orange ones. You will have to bounce the ping pong balls into the cups that are placed in a tic tac toe board formation. The goal is to get a tic tac toe in under a minute. If not then it will go to sudden death where the first one to get their ping pong ball in the center cup will win." Guy explains.

"You sure you want to do this?" Santana asks.

"Yep tic tac toe is my favorite game of all time." Brittany says all smiles.

"Okay good luck Britt." Santana says wishing she could give her a kiss on the cheek without seeming whipped on national TV.

Both Tina and Brittany get ready a ping pong ball in their hands.

"Okay Brittany goes first." Guy says right before the horn blows.

Brittany bounces her first ping pong ball and it misses Tina's misses as well. On her second try Brittany manages to get the ball in the center cup which causes Santana to cheer. Tina's ball hits in the bottom corner. Brittany's next ball hits in the other bottom corner giving her only one more that she needs. Tina's next ball misses and Brittany's hits in the opposite top corner giving her a tic tac toe.

"YES!" Santana shouts running over to Brittany and giving her a big kiss on the lips.

Brittany just smiles her arm wrapped around Santana's waist.

"Tina I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated." Guy says smiling at her.

"Thanks for the opportunity I had a blast." Tina says leaving.

"Well now it's down to just you two." Guy says. "You have already won half a million dollars. Your last challenge is called Super Coin. One of you will be competing in this challenge to possibly win the two of you one million dollars. The goal of this challenge is to throw a quarter into a water jug with a opening of only one point seventy-five inches that is fifteen feet away. This will defiantly be very tough as no one has ever completed the one million dollar challenge." he tells them.

"Who should do this?" Santana asks looking at Brittany.

"Um…" Brittany nervously says this is a lot of pressure.

"I'll do it," Santana decides as she can see that Brittany is very nervous.

"Thanks Sanny," Brittany says hugging Santana and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Santana just smiles from ear to ear extremely happy. She heads out onto the stage and waits for the horn to blow. Once it does Santana starts throwing quarters at the jug. At thirty-seven seconds she nearly gets one in, but it bounces out. By the time the minute is up Santana hasn't gotten a quarter into the jug.

"Well sadly Santana and Brittany you did not complete this last challenge so you did not win the million though you are walking away with half a million dollars." Guy tells them.

"I'm sorry Britt," Santana says.

"It's okay Sanny you tried and that's all that matters." Brittany says. "This has by far been the best first date I've ever been on. I can't wait to see what you come up with next."

"You want to go on another date with me?" Santana asks a little shocked.

"Of course, you're very sweet, kind and fun not to mention really sexy." Brittany says.

"God you're an angel." Santana whispers as she follows Brittany backstage.

"Plus I want to be your girlfriend so no one else can be with you." Brittany says blushing.

"Good cause I want to be your girlfriend so no one can try and take you from me." Santana says wrapping her arm around the blonde.

Brittany snuggles into her very happy that she found this very sexy woman who loves her back. Santana's all smiles to have this angel snuggled into her wanting to be her woman.


End file.
